


By Design[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Kneeling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Thanks to the nonny for allowing me to podfic this! Another thank you toZxidfor permitting me to use their art for the cover. You can find the originalhere on tumblr.





	By Design[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535000) by Anonymous. 



> Thanks to the nonny for allowing me to podfic this! Another thank you to [Zxid](zxid.tumblr.com) for permitting me to use their art for the cover. You can find the original [here on tumblr](http://zxid.tumblr.com/post/168411308724/i-dont-think-i-posted-this-one-before-so).

Length: 03:36 [1.79 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h8_uXbTtxPTEa-9U6rfBidDwOaiMUw9B)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Donna McElroy - Bend Me Shape Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqYyDWjXJTo)


End file.
